The Reality of Relationship's
by ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl
Summary: Explores the relationships of some WWE superstars. Main characters are Matt Hardy, Christian, Chris Jericho, Lita, Edge and Trish. Jeff Hardy and others will make appearences.
1. Default Chapter

I NEED a name for this so please put any idea's in review's.  
  
Matt and Jeff, Matt and Amy (Lita), Adam (Edge)and Christian (I know that's not his real name but I wanted to stick with it) have all split up. Other main characters are Trish and RVD.  
  
Explores the relationship's between the superstar's.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chritian left the loud music that filled the bar behind. He'd told his friend's he had to make a phone call but actually needed some help to relax. He was about to light up when he saw two guy's standing near an ally looking down at something.   
  
He didn't think much of it until the sight of blonde hair waving past one of the men caught his eye then the two pushed someone into the ally.  
  
Christian immediatly ran to where the guy's where.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled as he approaced  
  
"Let's get out of here" One man said to the other as they both bomded in the opposite direction of Christian.  
  
He made sure they had gone and turned to the ally.  
  
"Are you o.. Trish!" Christian said shocked as he saw the blonde huddled in the ally crying with her head pulled down to her knee's.  
  
Christian cautiously and slowly approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder and quietly said  
  
"Trish?" She immediatly jumped and tried to fight him off thinking he was one of the guys who had tried to attack her. She started waving her arm's around trying to hit him.  
  
Christian grabbed her arm's  
  
"Trish it's me, Christian!" Trish stopped for a minute.  
  
"It's Christian" He said again quietly as she raised her head. She looked at Christian for a minute before flinging her arm's around his neck and holding him tight.  
  
Christian was taken back a little at first but then returned the hug.  
  
"You're ok now" He said quietly as they both sat in the ally as it started to rain.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yeah I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer if you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank's for the reviews =)  
  
********************************************************  
  
After about 5 minute's Christian slowly pulled away.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Christian asked quietly suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He and Trish had never really been friend's, they weren't enemy's or anything, but not friends either.  
  
"No" Trish said with a small smile.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you back to the hotel" Christian said getting to his feet and holding out his hand to help Trish up.  
  
"You don't have to, you've done more than enough" Trish said silently hoping he'd insist.  
  
"I don't mind. Come on" Christian gently ordered.  
  
They walked back to the hotel in uncomfortable silence. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Trish couldn't help but stir at Christian. She'd alway's thought he was cute but she never would have thought he'd end up being her knight in shining armor.   
  
Trish was brought out of her thought's by a very uncomfortable Christian.  
  
"What?" He asked not even looking at her.  
  
"Oh sorry" Trish said blushing.  
  
"I was just thinking" Christian was intrigued as to what she was thinking about but decided to let it go. She'd had enough to deal with tonight without a grilling from him.  
  
They got to the hotel and Christian insisted on walking her to her door.  
  
She was about to swipe her key card when the door swung open and there stood Amy. She jumped at first when she saw Trish, soaking, with tears streaming down her face and mascara running.  
  
"Oh my God what happened?" Amy asked pulling Trish in for a hug.  
  
Trish could feel the tears begin to build so ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked Christian.  
  
"Some guy's attacked her out side a bar"  
  
"What, you mean mug her?"  
  
"I think they wanted to do more than that to her" Christian said dropping his head a little.  
  
"I should go" Christian turned to leave when Amy's hand stopped him.  
  
"Thanks" Amy said with a smile. Christian returned a small smile before walking away.  
  
Amy closed the door as Trish came out the bathroom.  
  
"Has Christian gone?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I never thanked him" Trish said quietly before dropping to the bed.  
  
"You can thank him tomorrow" Amy said sitting next to her and putting her arm around her.  
  
"Did he tell you what happened?"  
  
"He said some guy's attacked you"  
  
"He saved me. If he hadn't ran over they would have..." Trish stopped herself, she couldn't say it as she started to sob.  
  
A few hour's later Trish had fallen asleep and Amy sat silently on her bed.  
  
She couldn't help but wish Matt was there. He alway's knew what to say or what to do. Even though thing's had ended badly between the two, she still loved him even after all this time, she couldn't help it.  
  
Apparently everyone but Matt knew she still loved him, or maybe he did know, he just didn't care. Maybe he didn't love her anymore.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The chapter's will get longer, the first couple where to see if you guys where interested.  
  
I'm going to go into the relationship's between other superstar's aswell. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews =)  
  
Any idea's for title's yet? Anything at all? This is my second fic with no title (Suggestions for my other fic would be appreciated also.).I need help....with the title before anyone (Sue) start's =P  
  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Christian went into his hotel room. He knew his friend's would still be at the bar but he was Soaking and freezing so he had a shower and headed for the mini bar. He'd deffinatly earnt this he thought as he downed the first miniature.  
  
"Where did you get too?" Rob asked as he stumbled through the door an hour later.  
  
"You noticed then?"   
  
"Course we did. I went out to look for you"  
  
"How far did you get?"  
  
"Well....I...stood right out front and looked around" Rob said falling to his bed.  
  
"I'm touched"  
  
"So where did you go?"  
  
"Had to save a damsel in distress"  
  
"Yeah right but really.....dude?" Rob trailed off as he fell asleep.  
  
Christian sighed before downing two more minitures and turning out the light.  
  
The next day.  
  
"This is stupid!" A not so happy Matt Hardy declaired as he entered the locker room.  
  
"What?" Adam asked  
  
"I might be going to Raw in a few month's"  
  
"Ouch being shovelled to Raw" Adam said laughing.  
  
"I don't know what youre laughing about. You might be going too" Matt said smiling.  
  
"WHAT!" Adam yelled as he snatched the piece of paper with the names of the switches out of Matt's hands.  
  
"I don't believe it. And Christian isn't switching. This sucks!" Adam said slumping onto the bench while Matt continued to smile.  
  
"You're going too remember" Adam said glairing at Matt.  
  
"But you have a younger brother there who hates you" Matt said trying not to laugh.  
  
"And you have an ex girlfriend there!"  
  
"I can deal with Amy but can you deal with Christian?" Adam didn't answer.  
  
In the arena cafeteria.  
  
"Hello my dears" Adam said as he sat next to Trish, Amy, Vicki and Nora (Molly).  
  
"Hey Adam" Everyone but Trish said.  
  
"Did I piss you off?" he asked as Trish continued to ignore him.  
  
"Take that as a yes"  
  
"Hmmm oh sorry I was just thinking"  
  
"Oh yeah about who?" Adam asked with a wicked grin as he raised his brow.  
  
Amy couldn't help but smile. She had a good feeling she knew who Trish was thinking about and she'd love to see the reaction on Adams face if he found out.  
  
"Oh doesn't matter" Trish said shrugging it off.  
  
"Well guess who might be joining you guy's on Raw?"  
  
"Youre kidding" Nora and Vicki said at the same time.  
  
"Well nice to be appreciated" Adam said sighing.  
  
"I'm not the only one either. Oh who was it? Umm. Oh it's on the tip of my tongue. Who was it??" Adam teased  
  
"Oh I remember, one MF'er named Shannon Moore and ummm" Adam had to keep Amy hanging on. He could tell it was killing her.  
  
"Oh yeah, the sensei of Mattitude himself, Matthew Hardy" Adam said smiling.  
  
"Are you serious?" Amy asked half wanting him to say yes, half wanting him to say no.  
  
"Yup" Adam answered as he took a sip of Vicki's soda.  
  
"Oh great. I guess I'll have to get used to seeing that asshole" Adam said nodding toward Christian who had just entered with Andrew (Test) and Rob. Trish shot daggers at Adam who remained oblivious to the Diva. Amy noticed and so did the other girl's who looked confused. Trish calmed herself and walked over to the guys.  
  
"Hey guy's" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Trish" Rob said in his usual carefree tone.  
  
"Sup Trish" Andrew said as he tried to decide what to have to eat.  
  
"Christian, I never got chance to thank you" Trish said smiling. At this point everyone but Amy had there jaws on the floor especially Adam.  
  
"You don't have to" Christian said as he payed for a bottle of water.  
  
"Yes I do" Trish said as she kissed Christian on the cheek.  
  
"Thankyou" and she casually walked back to her table picked up her jacket and left.  
  
Christian acted like it happened every day and went to sit down leaving Andrew and Rob standing there looking like idiot's stairing after him.  
  
"DUDE!" Rob yelled a little too loud making himself cringe and hold his head. When the room stopped spinning he caught up to Christian.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give me that, Trish kissing you?"  
  
"She hardly kissed me"  
  
"SO! The point is she did. Why? What did you do?"  
  
"I helped her out last night that's all" Christian said shrugging as he walked away.  
  
"That's a good look for you" Christian commented to Adam who was bought out of his guppy like state by the comment.  
  
By the time he'd come back to reality Christian had gone.  
  
"What just happened?" He finally managed  
  
"Christian made fun of you" Amy said  
  
"No I mean with Trish and Christian and the kissing?"  
  
"Oh that"  
  
"OH THAT?"  
  
"Sorry gotta go" Amy said and took off before he could stop her.  
  
She started to laugh as soon as she was clear and turned to see if he was following her then went smack into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sor..." Amy trailed off as she found herself looking into those gorgeous dark eye's who averted her gaze.  
  
"It's ok" Matt said quietly as he tried to get past as quickly as possible followed by Shannon who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Matt asked a now laughing Shannon.  
  
"What? Come on man did you see the way she looked at you?"  
  
"What are you talking about now?" Matt asked when infact he just wanted his friend to shut up.  
  
"She is soooo not over you"  
  
"She soooo hates me" Matt mocked  
  
"You are so blind when it come's to her. It took you year's to get together last time. Please, I'm begging you don't take as long this time. I've heard the storys, It was not pretty watching you to drooling over each other" Shannon said laughing.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelped rubbing his head after Matt whacked him.  
  
"Oh god it's started" He said to himself and then caught up with Matt.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I wasn't sure about this chapter so please let me know if you think it's good or not. Other relationship's will be looked at including Christian and Edge and possible Matt and Jeff. Yes it pain's me to put Jeff in but It wouldn't make much sense without him, well it might not with him but whatever. So I'm rambling so let me know what you think about that please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me age's to update I had a little writer's block for this one. Not 100% happy with this one but I hope you find it worth the wait. Thank's for the review's. Thank's to xtremediva for the title.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"But he can't!" Christian yelled  
  
"Sorry Christian but it's out of my hand's" Eric Bischoff tried to reason with the young Canadian.  
  
"But you're the General Manager! If you can't decide who's on your show what's the point in you being here?"  
  
"Christian! Your brother is coming to Raw. That's it!" Eric said firmly and turned, leaving Christian fuming.  
  
Christian got to his room and slammed the door, followed by throwing his coat on the bed not noticing Andrew and Stacy where in there.  
  
"Umm dude? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Andrew said hinting to the door.  
  
"You wanna grope? Do it somewhere else" Christian said not looking at them as he switched the tv on and flicked around the channels a bit before settling on hockey.  
  
Andrew whispered something to Stacy and she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok man. What's up?" Andrew said as he sat on Christian's bed.  
  
"What do you care? You just want me out"  
  
"Hey come on" Andrew said taken back by the harsh tone in his friend's voice.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
Christian looked at Andrew for a minute before jumping up and heading for the door.  
  
"Christian?" Andrew asked confused  
  
"Doesn't matter" Christian mumbled and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"You can jump him now" Christian called to Stacy before leaving.  
  
"Is he ok?" Stacy asked poking her head round the bathroom door.  
  
"No" Andrew answered as he tried to think of something that could bother him that much.  
  
Matt was laying on his bed watching some show on motor bike stunts when there was a knock on the door. He slowly walked to the door not taking his eye's off the screen.  
  
He pulled the door open and didn't even bother looking who it was.  
  
"Hey!" Trish's cheerful voice brought Matt from the tv.  
  
"Oh hey. What do you want?" Matt asked again engrossed in the tv.  
  
"Charming" Trish said then sighed and pushed past Matt without him even noticing. That was until she switched the tv off.  
  
"Hey!" Matt protested  
  
"Tv is bad for you" Trish said folding her arm's.  
  
"Tv is what gives you money" Matt said firmly. Trish thought for a minute before realising he was right.  
  
"Well, it's rude to ignore your friends"  
  
"Fine. We arent friends anymore. Now put the tv on"   
  
"Like you can get rid of me that easily" Trish said with a smug smile and her hand's on her hip's.  
  
"Ok fine. Why are you here?"  
  
"I thought we could hang out"  
  
"Do I get a say in this?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope" Trish said tossing him a leather jacket and pushing him to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To have some fun"  
  
"I'm scared" Where Matt's final word's before being shoved out the door.  
  
Matt entered the room after Trish and looked around.  
  
"I don't consider sitting in a bar with a bunch of redneck's "fun"" Matt said unenthused.  
  
"Give it a chance. You go sit down and I'll get the drink's"  
  
"NO! I will"  
  
"Why Matthew, you know I can handle myself right?" Trish asked doing her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Of course but....this is a little diffirent to a wrestling ring" Matt said quietly.  
  
"Lady's shouldn't go to the bar alone in place's like this." Trish would have had a go if it where anyone else but it was just impossible to do once Matt's Southern gentlemen side kicked in so she just smiled.  
  
"I'll have a beer and so will you"   
  
"I don't like to drink"  
  
"Ok but you may change your mind once we get talking" Trish said with a wicked grin and wink as she headed to sit down.  
  
Christian sat in a corner booth of the hotel bar. He was alone and that suited him just fine. He was perfectly happy to sit there in his state of depression and ignore the whole world.   
  
"Hey!" A cheerful voice greeted.  
  
"Go away" Christian said not needing to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"No" Christian staired at the man who ignored him and sat down anyway.  
  
"Everyone else ignore's me. Why should you be any diffirent?" Christian muttered and then took a long drink of beer.  
  
"What's with you? You look like someone shot your puppy man"  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone Chris"  
  
Chris looked around for a minute before rubbing his chin as if he were thinking before speaking again.  
  
"Aaalrig.. NO!"   
  
"Ok am I going to have to guess?" Chris questioned then waited for a responce which he didn't get so proceeded.  
  
"OK I'll take that as a yes. Is it something to do with Adam possibly coming to Raw?" Chris got his answer when Christian's head shot up at the mention of that name. Chris was expecting a look of anger but the look suprised him. He thought he saw a hurt look before Christian dropped his head again.  
  
"No" Christian said weakly knowing that Chris wouldn't buy it.  
  
"What's the big deal? Just because you're on the same show doesn't mean you gotta be pal's or anything"  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"No I don't so help me to"  
  
"Oohh I just suck!" Christian said before slamming his head into the table making Chris jump.  
  
What they didn't know was that Adam had walked in minute's after Chris.  
  
"Hey guy's" He greeted Amy, Shannon and Shane (Helm's).  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What where you talking about?"  
  
"Oh ummm nothing important you know just...stuff" Shannon rolled his eye's at Amy's lame attempt to cover up.  
  
"Uh huh. And you where talking about me because?"  
  
"No! We weren't we where....talking about Christian" Amy said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh" Was all Adam said as he suddenly found the bar very interesting. A few uncomfortable minute's passed before anyone spoke again.  
  
"So.....is there something wrong? With Christian I mean. Why where you talking about him? Not that I care." Adam muttered the last part but they all heard it.  
  
"I dunno he's over there and not looking too pleased" Shane answered as Adam turned around to see his brother sat at a booth with Chris just in time to see Christian slam his head on to the table so hard they could hear it over the music. They all jumped a little.   
  
"Ouch!" Shannon said with a shudder.  
  
"Think he knocked himself out?" Shane asked but was shut up by Amy hitting his arm.  
  
Adam turned back to them without making eye contact.  
  
"Wonder what's up with him" Shannon said to break the silence.  
  
Back at the "redneck bar" as Matt had earlier called it, Trish was laughing at something Matt had said.   
  
"So....not to get all heavy on ya but, what happened?"  
  
"What happened when with what?" Matt asked then frowned at his own sentence making Trish laugh a little.  
  
"With you and Jeff?" There was silence for what seemed like forever to Trish as Matt who didn't want to drink in the first place ordered himself another beer before downing the half a bottle he had left.  
  
"It's complicated" Matt said stairing at the bottle.  
  
"Well I know blond's are air head's but I think I can handle it" Trish said with a teasing smile. Matt forced a tiny smile then took another drink.  
  
"I'll be right back" Trish excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
A few minute's later she came out and headed for Matt as a huge guy stood in her path.  
  
"Excuse me" Trish said politly  
  
"Hey pretty girl. Wanna dance?" The man asked as his friend's leered at her.  
  
"No...Thankyou"  
  
"I wasn't asking" The man said and was about to grab her arm when a hand spun him around to become face to face with Matt.  
  
"She said she's not interested" Matt said not even blinking as the guy tried to stair him out.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"She's my friend"  
  
"Well in that case" The guy looked like he was going to back off then a fist went flying at Matt knocking him back but not off his feet.   
  
That was until he felt wood break across his back. 


End file.
